e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujii Karen
フジイ カレン |Former = KAREN (2008-2013) |Born = Osaka, Japan |Birth = July 16, 1996 (age ) |Blood = A |Sign = Cancer |Height = 160cm |Occupation = Singer, performer, model, actress |Years Active = 2008-present |Labels = UNIVERSAL SIGMA (2009-2012) NAYUTAWAVE RECORDS (2013) rhythm zone (2014-present) Sony Music Associated Records (2016-2017) (as member of ShuuKaRen) |Agency = LDH JAPAN (2008-present) |Associated Acts = Happiness, E-girls, ShuuKaRen, Fujii Ryusei |Profile = Happiness E-girls |Instagram = @fujii.karen____official |Group1= Happiness |join= October 26, 2008 |left= |time= |position= Vocalist, performer |debutrelease= "Happy Talk" |lastrelease= |Group2= E-girls |join2= April 24, 2011 |left2= |time2= |position2= Vocalist, performer |debutrelease2= "Celebration!" |lastrelease2= |Group3= ShuuKaRen |join3= August 11, 2016 |left3= December 31, 2017 |time3= |position3= Vocalist, performer |debutrelease3= "UNIVERSE" |lastrelease3= "LOVE YOUR LIFE / Parallel Synchronicity"}} Fujii Karen (藤井夏恋) is a Japanese vocalist, performer, actress and model. She is member of the groups Happiness and E-girls and a former member of the unit ShuuKaRen. Biography Early Life Fujii Karen was born on July 16, 1996 in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. She is the younger sister of former Flower/ShuuKaRen member Fujii Shuuka and Johnnys' WEST's member Fujii Ryusei. She got scouted in her homeplace, Osaka, and entered the entertainment industry. While belonging to the office in which she got scouted, she participated in 's dance competition and started to attend the famous academy EXPG, studying both dancing and singing. 2008 In October, it was decided that she would become a member of the unit Happiness among other EXPG students, and her official stage name became KAREN. 2009 In February, she began her modeling career by becoming an exclusive model to the magazine nicola. 2011 On February 9, she made major debut with Happiness with their single "Kiss Me". On April 24, she was announced as member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and Happiness. 2013 In May, her work as an exclusive model of nicola ended.nicolaありがとう　KAREN On June 3, she changed her stage name and started using her birth name. On July 22, it was announced that Fujii would start working as an exclusive model of the magazine JJ starting from the September issue.E-girlsの4人が「CanCam」「JJ」「Ray」の専属モデルに抜擢 2014 In January, she made her debut as actress on the TV drama Koibumi Biyori. 2016 On August 11, she was announced to debut in the unit ShuuKaRen alongside Fujii Shuuka. The duo debuted on October 5. 2017 In February, she was the cover of the April issue of JJ, being her first magazine cover since her debut as a model.E-girls藤井夏恋「JJ」で初単独表紙　美肌あらわな大胆肩出し On December 31, Shuuka graduated from Flower and ShuuKaRen and retired from entertainment business. With Karen being the only remaining member of the duo, ShuuKaRen has disbanded. 2019 On July 16, she released her first photobook KAREN. Works Music Filmography ; Movies * 2016 ; Dramas * 2014 Koibumi Biyori (episode 5) * 2015 * 2016 Publications ; Photobook # 2019.07.16 KAREN Gallery Trivia * Hobbies: Singing, doing her nails * Talent: Dancing * Favorite Food: Fruit, plums, octopus * Favorite Brands: 24karats, INGNI, ANAP * Goal: To be an artist who can sing and dance * She started an Instagram account on November 24, 2017. References External links * Instagram Category:E-girls Members Category:2009 Debut Category:Happiness Members Category:Members from Osaka Category:1996 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Cancer Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Models Category:Actresses Category:Happiness Category:E-girls Category:ShuuKaRen Category:ShuuKaRen Members